Como gotas de lluvia
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "La verdad, la dolorosa verdad, era que estaba realmente perdida en el mundo. Ella se había perdido. Se abrazó a si misma, con fuerza, intentando juntar calor. La ropa estaba empapada, por supuesto, y el cabello húmedo se le pegaba en la cara. Cerró los ojos, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que las lágrimas se mezclasen con las gotas de la lluvia."


_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

~ **Como gotas de lluvia** ~

.

.

_La mayoría de nuestras equivocaciones en la vida nacen de que cuando debemos pensar, sentimos, y cuando debemos sentir, pensamos._

_._

_._

Las gotas caían vigorosamente, estrellándose una contra otra, en el suelo, formando pequeños charcos donde el agua se estancaba y acumulaba.

No debería haberse extrañado, por tanto, el haber hundido el pie en un de esos pozos por encontrarse distraída. Aunque, sí, era poco habitual en ella tropezarse o perder el equilibrio. La torpeza, pensó, casi con furia, no era parte de ella. Aquello podría haberle causado ternura en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora, con su estado de ánimo, no había percibido las cosas con la misma cara de siempre.

Por eso mismo, se hallaba maldiciendo a todos los nombres qué acudían a su mente.

_Se sentía…_

_Furiosa. _

_Molesta. _

_Iracunda. _

_Triste._

_Abandonada._

_Sola._

No recordaba porque había estado_ tan_ enfadada ese día y tampoco porque había peleado con su novio.

No, novio ya no, _esposo_.

No, no lo recordaba porque a ella no le parecía importante o, por el contrario, prefería no recordarlo para no amargar aun más su día. Estaba, deliberadamente, evitando pensar en ello.

Sabía qué las palabras qué más habían sonado dentro de su casa eran 'Compromiso' 'Insegura' 'Necesidad'.

No sabía qué palabras había empleado él pero sin duda, habían carecido de sentido.

No recordaba ni la mitad de sus acusaciones o insultos... No recordaba más que las expresiones confundidas del hombre que amaba, o la tranquila expresión de su bebé cuando se durmió en los brazos de su padre. La expresión perpleja de su marido la había desconcertado, _le había dolido_.

No la comprendía.

Por todo, había tenido qué escapar de él, _alejarse_, y, de algún modo que no llegaba a precisar, había terminado estando allí, corriendo por las calles, bajo una lluvia torrencial.

_Y ella odiaba la lluvia._

Nadie más estaba en la calle.

Ninguna otra alma vagaba por los alrededores, y no podía culparlos por no arriesgarse a congelarse hasta los huesos por el contacto frío del agua de la lluvia. Y eso, sumado al constante sonido de las gotas contra el suelo, le molestaba enormemente. Pese a qué ella vivía en esa ciudad sombría, no había nacido en ese lugar y la lluvia siempre le hacia sentir extraña, distante.

Sin duda, su manera de ver el mundo difería, más de lo qué pensaba, de la de su amado.

Él parecía feliz en ese sitio, y de hecho, lo era. Era su lugar, su hogar.

Aunque él no se lo dijera, era feliz.

Lo veía en sus ojos color chocolate qué brillaban en el apuesto rostro cada vez qué hablaba de ese lugar y sonreía. Sí bien de California a Forks no había mucha distancia qué los separase (había, sí, pero no tanto como a Phoenix, por ejempo), ella no terminaba de encajar allí, como sí fueran dos mundos completamente distintos.

Y seguramente lo eran...

Pero...

Se frenó en seco cuando llegó al límite del bosque.

¿Cuando había abandonado el sitio seguro de las calles para perderse entre los árboles?

Estaba a punto de llorar.

En realidad, detestaba la lluvia.

Amaba el sol, el calor… y los colores. En Forks, aquel verde sitio que se parecía más a un monocromo y sombrío pueblo, nunca había sol.

Era tan sombrío.

Tan triste.

Apagado.

¿Y lo peor de todo? Estaba apagándola a ella.

La mujer miró los árboles que la rodeaban, pero lamentó hacerlo al ver que no reconocía nada.

Estaba perdida.

Perdida bajo la incesante lluvia.

Pero no sólo perdida físicamente.

La verdad, la dolorosa verdad, era que estaba realmente perdida en el mundo. Ella se había perdido. Se abrazó a si misma, con fuerza, intentando juntar calor. La ropa estaba empapada, por supuesto, y el cabello húmedo se le pegaba en la cara. Cerró los ojos, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que las lágrimas se mezclasen con las gotas de la lluvia.

Durante mucho tiempo, dejó que el mundo se desvaneciera. No podía dejar de llorar, pero se sentía aliviada, por vez primera, de que lloviera.

Podía fingir que las lágrimas no eran lágrimas…

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro lentamente.

— Renée — Escuchó la voz de Charlie a escasos pasos de distancia.

La mujer se giró bruscamente hacia su marido.

¿Charlie la había encontrado?

No pudo asimilarlo durante unos segundos. Luego, sintió alivio.

Le resultaba increíble que él la hubiese localizado pese a la lluvia, pese a la tormenta, pese a estar perdida.

Pero así era él.

— Charlie.

Los ojos chocolates parecían suplicar por una respuesta.

Los ojos azules parecían querer llorar, sin poder dar ninguna.

Se enfrentaron.

— ¿Todo lo que dijiste era cierto? — Se animó a preguntar él, con la voz queda.

Renée desvió la vista, apenada. Estaba comenzando a temblar y temía que no fuese por la lluvia.

— No recuerdo la mitad de las cosas que dije, Charlie — Confesó, aunque había comenzado a recordar sus hirientes palabras, de las que no estaba orgullosa, pero que no había podido evitar, entonces.

— ¿Odias este lugar?

'_¡Odio este estúpido y aburrido pueblo!'_ Eso había dicho. Cerró los ojos y presionó los labios, firmemente. Ese había sido su arrebato._ 'Amas este sitio… Más que a mí, lo sé, lo veo'_

— Renée, ¿_eres feliz_? — Cuestionó él, sin poder contenerse.

¿Cómo podía ser feliz allí? Pensó ella y volvió a pensar en la discusión que había tenido apenas él llegó de trabajar_._ ¿No había quedado claro?

'_Ya no puedo soportarlo, Charlie. No puedo, no puedo echar raíces en este lugar ¿no lo ves? ¡Lo detesto!' _había gritado, como sí el no la escuchase _'¿No ves que esto no está funcionando? ¿Soy la única que lo nota?'_

— No, no lo soy — Dijo al fin. — No soy feliz, aquí.

Y lo había intentado.

Por supuesto, que lo había intentado, pero… Ella no servía para eso, para ser el ama de casa dedicada que espera al marido cuando este llega de trabajar. Ella era inquieta, era divertida, era espontánea.

Y estaba perdida.

Y no sabía donde encontrar una salida a ese laberinto de emociones que la agobiaban.

— Deberías habérmelo dicho — Susurró él.

Ambos habían olvidado la lluvia. Se sumergieron en los ojos del otro. Renée vio su propia decisión en los ojos de Charlie, la vio, le arrancó el corazón y volvió a dárselo, roto.

Él amaba Forks.

Él amaba ser policía.

¿Y a ella? ¿La amaba más que al uniforme? Renée sabía que la comisaría era su esposa. Y ella, en todo caso, una amante fija.

¿Eran ella y Bella más importante que su trabajo?

— No puedo seguir aquí, Charlie — Susurró.

Él parpadeó, recordando repentinamente que estaban bajo la lluvia. Se aproximó hacia su esposa y colocó un abrigo sobre sus hombros. Sabía que no suponía ninguna diferencia, porque, de hecho, el abrigo estaba empapado pero él necesitaba saber que ella era real, que estaba allí y no lo había abandonado, _aun_.

Las acusaciones de Renée flotaron en el aire mientras daban media vuelta, y regresaban a casa, en el coche patrulla.

Ella sabía lo que sucedería cuando llegaran a la casa.

Él también lo sabía.

— Quiero que seas feliz — Susurró él.

Y se sumergieron en un profundo silencio. Renée sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos mientras una de sus manos buscaba aferrarse a los dedos de Charlie, ya que él conducía con una sola mano, a una velocidad baja y tranquila. Parecía conducir aun más lento, retrasando el momento, retrasando el regreso a casa…

— Lo siento — Fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

Y, en realidad, sentía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Charlie mantuvo la mirada en la carretera y evitó, con todas sus fuerzas, no perderse en los latidos de su corazón, angustiado. Por supuesto que le dolía, aunque sabía que era inevitable.

Su rostro se crispó de dolor al pensar en su hija, su niñita de seis meses que, en ese momento, debía encontrarse en los brazos de su vecina, a quien había dejado a cargo, mientras buscaba desesperadamente a su mujer.

Renée no lo notaba, pero siempre acaba en el mismo sitio.

El lugar donde ellos se habían escapado después de robarle una de las tartas a la señora Newton, una mujer encantadora, aunque petulante que preparaba las mejores tartas de frambuesa. Como en las películas, la mujer solía dejarlas en las ventanas, reposando. A Renée se le había ocurrido que él, como agente de la ley, debería distraer a la señora Newton mientras ella robaba…

Su mujer se había reído como una niña y él no pudo negarse… Incluso rió con ella desde su escondite, mientras oían los gritos de la señora Newton, que le gruñían a su marido, que acusaba al pequeño bebé que ellos tenían…

Charlie se había sentido culpable, sin embargo… Y Renée, con dulzura, le acarició la cara y se disculpó. Esa había sido la primera vez que los labios de su esposa tenían un sabor frutal.

Y, cada vez que Renée buscaba refugio, se dirigía siempre al mismo sitio.

El coche patrulla se detuvo fuera de la casa. _Su _casa.

— Renée yo…

Lo intentó, ¿por qué no? Lo intentó, una vez más. Sujetó fuerte la mano de su esposa.

— Por favor — Susurró ella, con la voz queda. Temía que se le quebrase hablaba más fuerte. Ni siquiera le retuvo la mirada — Déjame ir, Charlie.

No estaba en su naturaleza desear el mal de nadie, y mucho menos planeaba retener a alguien que deseaba marchar.

Y la soltó.

Su esposa salió del coche, sin darle tiempo a nada, y él permaneció dentro, mirando hacia el frente, viendo como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban contra el vidrio.

Su rostro se crispó de dolor, un dolor que no estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a su esposa, por temor a que lo último que se llevase de él fuese ese dolor enorme que lo embargaba. Él debería haber sabido que… él notó los cambios en Renée… Notó que… Pero, lo dejó pasar. No entendía que había hecho ni…

Perdido, absorto, se quedó dentro del auto, aun cuando vio que su vecina salía de la casa y le dirigía un saludo.

En realidad, sabía exactamente lo que había hecho.

La rompió. Rompió su ilusión, su alegría, su felicidad. Y ella lo rompió a él, como respuesta.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar lo inevitable y abrió la puerta del coche, para salir al exterior, donde las lágrimas no eran lágrimas…

Eran gotas de lluvia.

.

.


End file.
